


It's Masturbation, Not Incest, Right?!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Awkwardness, Bad Writing, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Demon/Human Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dinosaurs, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Mystery, Running Away, School, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody is visited by a strange creature who he soon discovers to be himself from an alternate reality. When he finds out why exactly he was visited by this creature he has to prepare.(I will update the summary in the future but rn it would just spoil everything so when I get some more chapters up I'll make it more interesting)
Relationships: Chanse Costello/Cody Fawkes (mentioned), Cody Costello/Chanse Costello





	It's Masturbation, Not Incest, Right?!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is technically not my first time posting some of my writing on here, but I took the last one down because it had some personal stuff that I didn't feel super comfortable with posting online.  
> Anyways I will probably update this super irregularly but I'll try to get at least one chapter up every week.

Cody had just arrived home from a long, boring day at school. He still had to wait another two years before he could even think about getting top surgery and dyphoria was weighing him down bigtime.

He went up to his room and slowly removed his school uniform, staring at himself in the mirror, thoughts swirling, as he did so. He looked at his binder and felt a pain deep inside. Why did he have to be born like this? Was it karma for something he had done in a past life? He would probably never find out. Not that he wanted to, anyways.

When he finally got to the point of removing his trousers after about 5 minutes of staring at the mirror, he remembered that his mother said he was going to see a counsellor for dysphoria when he was 16. It wasn't so long away now, just a few more weeks. He'd felt excited about it when his mother told him he could see one, like a child at Christmas.

The seasons were strange this year. It was only early September and the sun already seemed to be setting, the sky was orange and the air was warm. It was only 5pm. Cody liked the darkness, but it seemed like a bad omen. He wasn't one for superstitions but it made him think back to when he was a very young child...

When he put on a fresh change of clothes, a band t-shirt, jogger bottoms and some grey knitted socks, he lay down on his bed. He was mildly interested in the book he was currently reading. It was a manga about someone who turned back into themselves when they were a child, but still had all their memories from the future.

Just then, he heard someone say his name, so he took off his headphones and waited for them to repeat what they said. It was probably his mother, calling him down for dinner. Then he heard it again, it sounded like it was coming from the corner of his room to the right, where his sofa and tv was. He quickly turned around and was greeted by the sight of 'nothing'.

Something was there. He could feel them. He'd always believed in ghosts but this felt _too_ real, more like an actual invisible person was sitting right in front of him.

"H-hello?..." he said quietly, certain he wasn't just imagining this.

_"Hello, Cody..."_ a voice greeted him. It sounded familiar, almost like his own. But there was an air of confidence to it, and it sounded much smoother.

"Why can't I... see you...?" Cody asked nervously, he sincerely hoped he wasn't having an encounter with a ghost and he was just going crazy. Anything would be better than getting cursed.

_"You can't see me..?"_ he chuckled, _"Maybe you just aren't looking in the right spot.."._

Cody was confused by this, but as he lifted his gaze upwards he spotted the form of a man sitting, no, _floating_ , in the corner of the room, hands lightly touching the walls either side of him. Cody's eyes went wide and he let out a gasp.

How did this guy get in here? Is he a burglar? Were Cody's immediate thoughts. But the more he looked at him, he was able to make out more features, even though it was dark he still didn't look to be wearing the type of attire a house burglar would be seen in.

Before Cody got a chance to ask who the strange man was, he quickly jumped towards him, landing on the bed in front him. His eyes were wide, and he was wearing a large smirk.

As Cody studied the man, shocked, he noticed that he had two large horns coming from his head. _Shit_ , thought Cody. Was this a demon coming to bring him back to Hell?

_"You're going to ask who I am and why I'm here, right?"_ he said, still smiling.

"W-well yeah...." answered Cody, who feared he was going to be killed any minute.

_"Well..."_ he looked at Cody like a predator would look at their prey, *"I can tell you... If you'll promise to listen and not say anything until I'm done?" * Cody swallowed quickly and nodded. He wanted to hear exactly what he had done to deserve this crazy visitor.

The stranger took their gaze off of Cody, took a deep breath and sat down cross-legged in front of him. _" Have you ever heard a theory of the possibility of other dimensions?"_ he started, Cody nodded, listening attentively.

_"Well, unfortunately, I dedicated my entire life on trying to get my hands on the research done on them. Where I come from, it's common knowledge that the government have the tools to travel interdimensionly, but nobody unimportant or without reason is allowed to use them. When I got my hands on this 'tool', I was so very excited! I heard that it will bring you to the reality where you 'need the most support'. Until today, I had no idea what that meant. When I used the tool I felt myself pass out and I awoke here, in this room. I did myself the favour of digging through some of your personal belongings and now I feel as if I have a good idea of what that statement meant. "_

Cody's face had gone red when the creature had mentioned going through his personal belongings, he sure hoped that it hadn't found his magazines. Even his best friends didn't know he was into that kind of shit.

_" I'm not sure if I'm right, but I think that I am the you from another reality. You are Kyra Costello, correct?"_ Cody felt slightly confused when he mentioned that name. It was long gone, there was no record of it anywhere in this house let alone Cody's own room.

" Well... Yeah, but that isn't my name anymore, it hasn't been for years." He was kind of jealous of the creature, if that really was him from another dimension, how come he was born as a real guy? (and a hot one at that!)

_"My apologies, that name was the only one that came to mind when I saw you... What do you go by now?"_ the creature realised that he had hit a nerve and looked truly sorry. As if he knew exactly how Cody felt.

"It's Cody... would you mind if I asked you some more questions? I still feel really confused about the fact that I'm speaking to myself from an alternative dimension."

_"Of course, ask away."_ he said, looking rather confused himself by the mention of the name 'Cody'.

"Well, I was wondering... what exactly... are you? Like, humans from this world don't have horns or err.. tails." Cody had only noticed it when he started explaining about himself, but the creature had a long, reptilian tail.

_"What am I? Well... I don't know if it's right but most humans from my world think of me as a demon or evil spirit. The evil part isn't true, obviously."_ he bit his lip at the last part, clearly feeling nervous about revealing himself to a human.

"I'm a demon in another dimension? That's cool I guess." he laughed a bit, "I also wanted to ask you something else... If that's okay? It's a bit personal but I really want to know..."

_"Sure, I don't mind. You are just.... me... after all, right?"_

"Yeah, I guess. Well... were you born as a guy? Or as a girl?" Cody felt a bit nervous asking this, he knew how uncomfortable it made him when people asked him this, and he didn't want to cause this guy any sort of discomfort similar to that.

_"Yes, I was... Why do you ask? I don't look that feminine,, do I?"_ he laughed a bit, but then looked at Cody again, awaiting an answer.

"Well, I was born as a girl but I don't identify as one, and I the future I'm going to get surgery to change my body, too." he felt really uncomfortable saying that, but if this creature was a demon from another reality, then he probably wouldn't understand if Cody simply stated he was trans.

_" Oh, well that's okay. Sorry for asking if it upset you. "_

" Nah, it's fine. I'm the one who asked you first.... So, do you know exactly why you're here?"

_" No, to be honest I've no idea. Apparently I'm here to 'help' you but there doesn't seem to be much wrong... Perhaps you could help me?"_

Cody sighed and tried to think of something that he needed help with. It couldn't be something silly like schoolwork... a demon would surely have no knowledge about that anyways. Could it be bullies at school? There hadn't been many in months, but nothing else came to mind.... Unless! No, that's just stupid, thought Cody. Why would I need someone to help me with that?! Just then, Cody's cellphone, which was sitting beside his bed began to ring loudly...

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a reference I made for Chanse (the demon)
> 
> https://eatmytoesyumyum.tumblr.com/post/618585710604222464/chanses-reference-from-the-story-im-writing-on


End file.
